The present invention relates to computer software, and more specifically, to computer software which provides a personalized, word cloud embedded emblem generation service.
Word clouds (also referred to as tag clouds) are graphical representations of word frequencies in a block of text. Users often employ graphical representations of their personal data, such as a digital business card. However, there are endless numbers of different forms, shapes, and styles for graphical representations of personal data. As such, a one-size-fits-all approach to creating graphical representations of personal data is not appropriate, as a randomly chosen graphical representation is not tailored to specific users.